


Roses Are Red红玫瑰如你

by Glacier



Series: The Associates危险关系 [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, 情人节, 车震, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>跟一个黑帮老大扯上关系有很多的好处和坏处。而情人节那天在加长版豪华轿车里后座上做爱显然是好处之一。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red红玫瑰如你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roses Are Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185912) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> ikeracity大大的The Associates系列，系列译名暂定《危险关系》好了。黑帮老大梗真的是超赞啦！这篇的肉也是超美味哦。

Roses are red

 

在Charles看来，对于他们的见面有三条规则。

一：Erik离学校远一点。

二：Erik离学校 _远_ 一点。

三： _Erik_ _本人和他的手下都他妈离学校远一点。_

而在Erik看来，很显然，他们的见面只有一个规则，那就是： _根本没有什么规则。_

 

这就是为什么他的脸会突然出现在Charles课堂门外，隔着小小的玻璃窗，朝Charles挥手叫他出去，脸上还带着专横的、无聊的表情。Charles想要忽略他，或者冲出门外揍他一拳，抑或是既忽略他又揍他一顿。

 

仔细想想，他其实不能两件事都做。

 

_快出来，_ Erik说，他的声音在脑海中响起就如用扩音器喊出来的一样。他好像一个坏掉的收音机，只有两个调节设置：大声，和更大声。他以前手下的telepath Emma Frost小姐（现在正在哥伦比亚的某个地方为Erik的某个对头工作，让Erik很是受伤）看来从没有教过他该怎么清晰地、适当地表达自己的想法。也许，Charles一边坚定不移地无视Erik在脑中的呼喊一边想，他应该花点时间来指导Erik。

 

“这种G蛋白的受体，”他继续讲课，“是能够跨细胞膜的受体，也就是说，记住，他们可以穿过细胞膜，而不像是外围型的蛋白受体仅仅——”

 

_快出来，_ Erik又说了一次，震耳欲聋。 _要不然我就敲门了_ 。

 

_你 **敢**_ ，Charles严厉地说，把一阵烦躁的情绪传送过去。 _等我一分钟，去我办公室等着——就在楼下左手边，_ _A128_ 。

 

“不好意思，”他大声地说，放下了手中的激光笔。“我感觉不太舒服，今天就提前下课吧？”

他的学生们几乎没有迟疑；他们没花十秒钟就收好了东西向门口涌去，一边走一边叽叽喳喳地聊天。只有几个睡眼惺忪的孩子动作慢些，茫然地收拾桌上的文具，而Charles一直等到所有人都走出教室才开始整理自己的东西，在他们之后踏出教室。

 

他在走向办公室的路上小心检视了一下周围的人。他在上课之前锁好了门，但显然Erik轻易地打开了它，而此时Erik就在房间里，在桌子后面Charles舒适的皮质扶手椅里烦躁地坐着。

“我们说好的，”Charles生气地说，把上课的讲义扔到桌上，又把一叠文件夹推到一边，挪出空间来搁下自己的背包。“我们说好你绝对不能踏进学校一步，或者是跟我认识的人有任何接触。如果你需要我帮忙做什么事，你就发短信给我，我去找你，记得吗？”

 

Erik耸耸肩，对于Charles的不爽表现出令人火大的泰然自若。“这样快一点。”

“ _快_ _——_ ”Charles吸了一口气。“知道吗，你有时候真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。事实上大多数时候都是。”

 

Erik给了他一个微笑，确切点说应该是缓慢地、掠夺性地露出了牙齿。“我该说什么好呢？你是我最喜欢的手下。”

 

“我不是你的手下，”Charles告诉他，翻了个白眼。“你要是再说一次，我们的协议就玩完。”

 

Erik站起身，绕过办公桌，从后面抱住了Charles，他的长腿把Charles压制在桌子边缘。“那你就是我最喜欢的telepath，这么说好点了吗？”他紧贴着Charles的皮肤低语。

 

尽管内心抗拒，但Charles还是忍不住颤抖。“如果你打断我上课就为了性爱的话，”他坚定地说，“我就用能力让你一整天都用来编花环和唱迪士尼歌曲。”

 

Erik显然被逗乐了。“太残忍了。我花钱雇你不是为了让你这么损我的。”

“你根本没给我钱，”Charles提醒他。

“说的也是，”Erik赞同，听上去像在得意地笑，令Charles叹了口气。这就是跟一个几乎权倾整座城市的男人搭上关系的问题；Erik总是如此不可一世，对于一切都势在必得。

 

“这次是什么事？”他问，试着挣脱出Erik的怀抱。“有任务？”

“没有任务。”

“新出现了一个变种人需要我去跟他聊一聊？”

“不，也没有。”

“那是什么事？”

Erik咬住他的耳垂。 _今天是情人节，而我觉得我应该带我最喜欢的_ _telepath_ _出去快活一天。_

 

Charles皱眉，推开了他。“放开我。我真的有必要找时间教教你该怎么用思维交流，而不是让我偏头痛。再说你也不能不提前通知我就直接带我出去 _一整天_ 。提醒你一声，我有份工作，Erik。我得 _上课_ 。”

 

Erik又耸肩。“说你病了。取消掉。我不管，跟我出去吧。”

“我不能那么做，我有责任——”

 

“Charles。”Erik的声音突然变得强硬起来，那种冷酷就像是玻璃碎片划开手掌的锋利。这是用在他的“生意伙伴”身上的语气，是他在开枪射伤Sebastian Shaw、把他扔到街边之前所用的语气。

 

Erik是危险的。你不可能忘记这点。在这座学校的大楼之中，他显得格格不入并且很不自在，但Charles知道Erik在自己的领地里真正的样子，在他的王国中。他知道Erik手掌上因为握枪而生的茧。

 

但Erik需要一直铭记在心的一点，就是Charles并不喜欢被这样的语气所命令。他并不是Erik的某个保镖或是萍水相逢的路人。毕竟，作为telepath，他自己也是相当危险的，因为他有自主的意见和立场。

 

“Erik，”他冷冷地回应。“你打破了我制定的唯一一条规则。所以请原谅我并不那么赞同跟你一起出去共度浪漫晚餐的建议。”

 

Erik眼中强迫的神色消失了，现在他几乎是在微笑。“你简直无可救药。我都不知道为什么把你放在第一位。”

 

“首先，”Charles指出，“ _是你_ 来找我的。其次，如果我们要跷课去过情人节的话，你最好给我一个此生最棒的约会。”

 

Erik几乎是微笑的表情变成了真正的笑容。“你答应了？”

 

“反正我下午只剩两堂课了，”Charles呼出一口气。“而且如果我不答应你的话，你也不会让我安宁的。”

 

“的确不会，”Erik愉快地回应，把手插进了裤子口袋。像往常一样，他穿着一件剪裁合身的西装，强调了他宽阔的肩膀和劲瘦的腰际。真的很不公平，Charles一边在桌后坐下开始起草请假的邮件，一边在心里默念。像Erik这样穿的时候，怎么可能有人拒绝得了他？

 

发完邮件之后，他拿起了包和钥匙。“我需要带什么吗？”

“带上你的好态度，”Erik回答，殷勤地为他打开门。

“哈哈，”Charles低声抱怨。“那得靠酒才行。”

 

他们成功地溜出了大楼而没有遇见Charles认识的任何人，然后来到了停车场。Erik指向对面。“车在那里。”

 

Charles眨了眨眼。“你带来了 _加长豪华车_ ？”倒吸一口气。“你知道吗，作为一个几乎让城里一半人闻风丧胆的老大，你可真不会低调行事啊。”

 

Erik挑起一般眉毛。“城里的 _一半人_ ？你可真是小看我了。再说我为什么要低调？”

 

Charles咽下了抱怨的呻吟，走在前面穿过停车场，一路上努力躲在每辆车后面。“我们的协议是，你不会介入我的生活。记得吗，Erik？不能让任何人知道我跟你有关系。甚至没人能发现我跟帮会有任何关系，没人——”

 

“上车，“Erik说，手一挥打开了车门，把Charles推进了后座。他自己也紧随其后，关上了车门。

前后座的隔板缓缓降下了一点。“去哪？”Janos在驾驶座上问道。

“去码头，”Erik下令。“还有Janos？开慢点。”

“Yes, sir.”

 

隔板一重新合上，Erik就俯下身给了他一个甜蜜的吻。起初的一秒，Charles有些余怒地抵抗。但Erik坚持不懈，而且他舌头的动作实在让人无法抗拒，所以Charles张开了双唇，加深了这个吻。然后他爬到Erik的膝盖上，Erik温热的嘴唇和身体为他抵挡了车中残留的些微寒冷空气。

 

“你让Janos开慢点，是为了我猜的某个理由吗？”Charles在亲吻的间隙喘息着问。

 

Erik的舌头滚烫地舔过Charles的耳垂。“大概吧。”

 

“所以你打断我上课 _的确_ 是为了性爱。”

 

“我们是去吃午餐，”Erik说，沿着Charles的脖颈向下亲吻。“如果在路上来上一发的话，我会很愉快地感到惊讶。”

 

“受不了你，”Charles低声抱怨。当Erik继续的时候，Charles缓缓解开了自己外套的纽扣，把它丢在了车子的某个角落。如果他们弄脏它的话，他不得不去拿去干洗， _又一次_ 。（上一次是在Erik城中某一幢安全的房子里发生的，他们在不下四个房间里面搞了），但今天是情人节嘛。他还是乐意买单的。

 

在西装之外，Erik还穿着他那件荒谬的皮草大衣，典型的 _黑帮老大_ 打扮。Charles不耐烦地想扯开阻挡着自己和Erik裸裎相对的衣服，但Erik用戴着手套的双手钳制住Charles的手腕，将他的手按在一边。

 

_所以我们今天要玩这个游戏吗？_ Charles挑起一边眉毛问。

_什么游戏？_

_我被动地躺在那里，而你像个好色的恶魔一样侵犯我清纯身躯的游戏。_

“你，”Erik在接吻间隙笑着说，“是我见过最不被动，也最不清纯的家伙。别假装你不想要这个。”

 

他松开了Charles的一只手腕，掌心压在Charles下腹已经微微有些兴奋的勃起之上。Charles挺身回应他的触摸，心中残留的任何不满情绪都随着Erik的手滑过他的腿根时的压迫感而烟消云散。当Erik手指一弹、轻松解开他裤子拉链的时候，Charles简直十分庆幸自己答应请假了；毕竟在加长豪华轿车的后座上做爱可比对着几十个心不在焉的学生上课要有趣得多。

 

他们一起脱下了Charles的内外裤，把它们和外套丢到一边。接着Erik把已经下身全裸的Charles推倒在轿车加长的真皮后座上。而Erik的衣服还是整整齐齐。这个混蛋。

 

“你不脱吗？”Charles一边松开领带一边问。

“不了。”Erik戴着皮手套的手沿着Charles赤裸的大腿滑向他的膝盖。“我正忙着欣赏美景。”Charles潜进他的脑海，看到自己在车后座上展开身体，头发凌乱，脸颊泛红，变硬的阴茎在衬衫下摆隐约可见。一阵剧烈的性欲流过他们之间，Charles分不清那是Erik的反应还是自己的。或许两者皆是。

 

Erik俯下身子亲吻他的小腿，到他的膝盖，再向上到他的腿根。随后他的手深入到Charles两腿之间，探向他的臀缝；Charles猛地吸了一口气，因为Erik分开了他的双腿，把一只还戴着手套的手指滑到了他的入口。

 

“告诉我你带了润滑剂，”Charles呻吟着说。

 

“我有舌头就行，”Erik自大地说，在Charles来得及回应之前，Erik就重新动作起来，把头埋进Charles大张的双腿间，从他的阴茎根部到顶端长长地舔了一口。

 

“哦老天，”Charles试图抓紧什么，但落了个空。最后他只是垂下手去，紧紧抓住了Erik毛皮大衣的边缘。“Erik。”

 

“嗯？”Erik模糊地出声，把Charles的臀部抬高，更方便自己接近他的穴口。他不停地舔舐着Charles性器的根部，直到它变得完全勃起并且溢出前液，直到Charles差点忍不住迸出一句饥渴的 _求你。_

 

“翻身，”Erik命令。

“什么？”

“翻过身去，让我舔湿你。”

 

Charles不禁颤栗，差点跪倒在Erik面前俯首听命。他们花了一会儿才在有限的空间里摆成舒服些的姿势，最后Charles双膝和手肘撑在座位上，身体随着轿车的前行而微微摇晃，Erik在他的身后，手指隔着手套滑进Charles的衬衫抚摸他的后背。

 

“你知道如果Janos急刹车的话我们俩会飞出去吧，”Charles实事求是地说，而Erik从他的衬衫下面环住他，手探到身前，他被皮革包裹着的手指在Charles的胸前轻柔爱抚。

 

“那就炒了他，”Erik不为所动地回答。他抽回了手，到座位旁边摸索了一阵。然后他拿出了一支半空了的润滑剂，打开了盖子。

 

“你不准备脱掉手套吗？”Charles问，转过头看着他。

“不。”

Charles皱起眉头。“不？”

 

Erik挤了很多润滑剂到手指上，然后把另一只手放在了Charles的屁股上，分开了他的臀瓣，把他戴着手套的手指贴近那里。“不。”他重复了一遍，而Charles因为炙热的皮肤突然感到的冰凉触感而忍不住发出一声呜咽。他咬住袖子掩盖声音，但Erik还是听见了，Charles能感觉到他在笑，这个自大的混蛋。

 

“怎么？”Charles喘着气，试图挽回几分尊严。“继续——”

 

他的话半途转变成一个真正的叫喊，因为Erik的舌头紧随着他的手指也滑了进来，在他的穴口炙热发烫。Erik的一只手抓紧了Charles的左腿，牢牢固定住他，另一只手在Charles睾丸和兴奋的性器之间来回爱抚，每一个碰触都太轻了，远远不够。并不想让Erik知道自己的动作让Charles有怎样的感觉而感到沾沾自喜，Charles咬住了下唇，强迫自己一动不动，强迫自己不往后挺送回应Erik的舌头或是手指。他的呼吸潮湿地印在皮质座椅上，脸紧紧压在坐垫上，而他的身躯微微隆起，让Erik更贴近他的下体。

 

_你可能光是这样就会射出来，_ Erik大声地评价。

_我或许会，_ Charles扭曲着脸回复， _要不是你在我的脑袋里大喊大叫的话。_

_别说谎。你明明听不够我的声音。_

“我真的有必要找时间教教你该如何正确地用心灵交流，”Charles微怒地说。听到这个，Erik往后一退，Charles还没来得及抗议失去了他舌头的碰触，润滑过的手指就取代了它。

 

“放松一点，亲爱的，”Erik说。

 

“从什么时候起你叫我亲爱——哦， _fuck_.”

 

当Erik戴着手套的手指缓慢地、有力地进入他身体的一刻，他咬住牙齿，双手徒劳地握紧。那柔钝的力度在痛苦与愉悦之间摇摆不定，有一会儿，Charles在两种感觉之间徘徊，不确定自己会倒向那一边。手套比Erik光裸的手指粗糙，这没错，但它也比平常感觉更粗大一些。过了片刻，这种新的质感逐渐变得仅仅有一些不适，而疼痛感消失了。

 

“还好吗？”Erik温柔地问，他的另一只手放在Charles的后腰上搂紧他。

 

Charles发出一阵无意义的声音，深呼吸了一会儿，努力想怎么回答。终于，他开口，“我也不知道。继续，我们等着瞧。”

 

Erik的手指插得更深，更深，直到他的其余四根手指都紧贴着Charles的臀肉。看到Charles点头，Erik开始缓慢地一进一出，皮革抽插的感觉一开始有些奇怪，然后变得舒服了一些，最后变得十分令人愉悦。Charles的前额抵在垫子上，紧闭着双眼专注于那感受，快感像星火一样在他的血液里跃动。Erik的兴奋拍打着他的思绪，就像是无休止的海浪，而当Charles伸手去触碰他的勃起时，不禁从齿间呻吟出声，因为他看见了Erik眼中强烈的欲望，看见了自己甚至都没有碰Erik就让Erik变得 _多么坚硬_ 。Erik花了强大的自控力，才没有解开裤子拉链掏出自己的勃起。Erik正在控制自己这个事实让Charles的心脏激烈地跳动；这说明Erik之后还有更大的计划。

 

第二根手指也挤了进来，费了一点劲，尽管Erik之前在手上涂了很多润滑剂。可一旦他将两根手指都推进，还是足够来回滑动的，没过多久，他就令Charles轻轻地呻吟出声，并且向后迎合着他的动作。Charles的阴茎在腿间坚硬地挺着，流出了一些前液，蹭到了他的衬衫还有身下的座椅。Charles想要将手伸下去摸自己，但他的身体已经有些不稳了，随着车的开动，他怕如果再失去一只手的支撑会直接摔下座位。所以他什么也不能做，只能跪在那里任Erik肆意玩弄他，动作缓慢而深入。

 

终于，他失去了耐心，朝后扭动着身体。“你准备干我吗，还是就这样用手指操到我死？”

 

“放心不会只用手指的，”Erik的声音不起波澜，但他抽回了手指，坐了下来。Charles听见拉下裤链的声响，当Erik拉下他的内外裤、扯到大腿处的时候，Charles挺直了背脊，并且充满期待地挑起一边眉毛。

 

“所以？”Charles没有动，于是Erik开口。“爬上来。”看着Charles面无表情的脸，他又补充道，“请？”

 

Charles转了转眼珠。“所以，既然你这么有礼貌地要求……”

 

他拿起了润滑剂，涂满了Erik的阴茎，Erik的呼吸变得短促并且下身轻微挪动着回应Charles的触摸，让Charles感到由衷的心满意足。Erik几乎和平时一样表现得冷酷无情，而他的双眼平静无波地注视这Charles的每一个动作也证明了这一点。他的快感随着Charles张开双腿骑上他的姿势而闪耀起来，而Charles让他的勃起在自己的臀缝中来回滑动了好几次，流出的前液蹭脏了皮肤。终于，Erik忍不住紧紧抓住他的胯部，请求出声，“拜托，Charles，”；令Charles对他甜甜地一笑，把手伸到腿间引导Erik的阴茎进入它的归属地。

 

最初的插入让他们俩都喘息起来，Charles停住了一会儿来适应。但随后车子有些突然地刹了一下，他们都往前一冲，令Erik骤然深深插入了Charles的身体，而Charles的喉咙中挤出一声尖叫。Erik把他抱紧，在他的胸前粗重地喘气，他因为Charles的紧致和炙热而涌起的快感，就像是在金属的墙上弹跳的子弹一样，在他的脑海中回旋。

 

“你还好吗？”等他们都稍微缓过气来，他笑着问。

“嗯。”Charles试探性地起来一点，然后又重重地坐下，更深地容纳了他的勃起。这种撑得紧紧的感觉并不是完美的，但些微的疼痛随着Charles把膝盖安顿在Erik的盆骨两边而很快消失了。又过了一阵，他又抬起，压下的时候肌肉收紧，而Erik禁不住大声呻吟，他的头向后倚在靠垫上，喉结上下滚动，视线钉住Charles微张的双唇。

 

这一次，Charles成了那个笑得坏坏的人。“你还好吗？”

 

“动一动，”Erik喘息。“动一动。”

 

Charles再次抬起下身，然后轻柔地落下，享受着Erik脑海中亮起快感的火光。他找到了节奏，继续动作，看着Erik在他的身下渐渐分崩离析，看着Erik充满愉悦的双眼犹如情感的洪流，冲刷着他们两人。Erik的左手紧紧抓住Charles的腰际固定着他，另一只手滑进Charles的衬衫轻抚着他的乳尖，皮革手套的质感让皮肤感到粗轫而又美味。Charles在他的阴茎上研磨，轻声呻吟，因为Erik的性器如此深埋在他体内和Erik在他胸膛上的爱抚而感到双重的快意。然后Erik倾身向前，在Charles的腹部热烈地一吻，用牙齿轻轻刮蹭他的肋骨，而Charles在他的怀抱中颤栗，自己的性器紧贴在Erik的衬衫上，让下摆沾到了些粘液。

 

“来吧，”Erik贴着他的肌肤呼吸。他的下身不断挺入Charles，让自己能更加深入。“来吧，liebing，来吧。”（德语，亲爱的）

 

Charles本想要为他的不耐心而戏弄一下他，但自己也忍不住忙着追逐即将到达的高潮。他更快地向下撞击着Erik，快感在他的下体收紧，他的呼吸开始变成短促的急喘，就如同Erik的。当他把手按在Erik的胸口来稳住自己的时候，能感觉到Erik疾速的心跳，像是困在他肋中紧密的鼓点。Erik发出一声呻吟，把Charles拉低给了他一个用力的吻，向上挺动着嵌入Charles下落的身体，这共同的动作让Erik到达顶点，他的喊声堵在了Charles的口中。几乎是在同一秒，Charles用自己的思绪包裹住Erik的，让他无上的愉悦和自己的高潮融为一体，他的阴茎坚硬地抵在Erik的小腹，精液射满了那漂亮的正装衬衫和栗色领带。

 

之后的好几分钟，他们只是坐在那里，Charles瘫软在Erik的膝上，Erik的胳膊紧紧环住Charles的后背将他拉近。车向右转的时候他们向左倒了一点，然后又是个右转，再是第三次右转。他们俩之间唯一的声音只是粗重的喘息。Charles依然沉醉在Erik的脑海中，能感觉到Erik心中涌起的情感，那种喜爱的感觉通常让人误以为是性爱之后的舒爽罢了。Erik从不出口承认自己的任何感情，但 _这个_ ，像这样分享了彼此的肉体之后，这几乎是Erik能给出的最接近告白的东西，而Charles再不需要其他。

 

在车子第四次右转之后，Charles从Erik的肩上抬起头，对着窗外眨了眨眼。“我们不会是在原地绕圈吧？”

 

Erik笑得喘不过气，他仍然戴着手套的手沿着Charles的腿根向下划了一条线，留下了一道润滑液的印记。“我该给Janos涨工资。或许该翻倍。”

 

Charles也大笑起来，随后从Erik的膝头轻轻起身。Erik的老二从他的股间滑出，几滴精液顺着他的大腿流下，滴在了真皮坐垫上。

 

“你哪一个可怜的下属负责清理车子？”他挖苦地问，伸手去掏Erik总是在右边口袋里放着的纸巾。他把纸巾叠成两半，把腿上和股间的白浊擦干净，也顺便处于好心擦了擦座位。

 

“嗯，”Erik沉思，一边解开了领带，用它擦去了阴茎上的精液和润滑剂。“Alex。”

Charles笑了。“你对那孩子太苛刻了。”

“我尽量，”Erik漫不经心地回答。他脱下了手套，把它们和领带都丢到地上，把自己的裤子重新穿好。接着他弯腰捡起Charles的裤子，递给Charles。

 

经过了一阵让人尴尬的整理，他们终于重新穿着整齐，可以出去见人了。Erik失去领带的领口大敞开，而Charles转过身去在他的脖颈印下一吻。在他来得及退回之前，Erik就抓住了他的肩膀，把他拉进一个嘴唇相碰的亲吻，他的舌头沿着Charles的唇线湿润地描摹。

 

“情人节快乐，”他说。

 

“我从不知道你是个浪漫的人，”Charles感慨。他的脸有些微红，因为想到Erik——严肃的，专注的，总是一本正经的Erik，几乎天生痛恨任何情感的Erik——竟然抛下了自己的帮派一整天，就为了和Charles _约会_ 。多么荒谬的浪漫举动啊。

 

Erik只是咧嘴一笑，扣住了Charles的十指。“你还没看到游艇呢。”

 

END


End file.
